The Dark Knight
by ali g cohen
Summary: Carrying the world's weight upon his shoulders was one of Itachi's hobbies. The only difference now was that the world was a little different.
1. New world, same old problems

Author's Note- This is my first fic guys. It's a crossover between one piece and naruto in which Itachi reincarnates as Luffy. Itachi will retain his personality and this fic will have him retain his stoic demeanour.

It was dark at night and despite the darkness, Itachi looked onwards towards the horizon as if seeking some answer that could only be revealed in the darkness. He was wearing a black cloak and despite being only a kid, he looked as if he was shouldering the entire world's weight and responsibilities on those tiny shoulders.

Itachi pondered on the meaning of the new lease of life that he had somehow gained. The last thing of his last life he remembered was the the conversation he had with Sasuke and he told him he would always love him.

Apparently despite the displacement, somethings never changed. The strong continued to oppress the weak and discrimination against other races was the only universal commonality between the elemental nations and the this new world. The previous world had the bloodline purges which kisame was forced to be part of for a certain time ;and this world had the celestial dragons and higher ups slaved up anything and anyone that wasn't human.

Jumping down, Itachi's cloak bellowed behind him as continued to run towards the horizon. Suddenly his black orbs turned scarlet and three tomoe spun wildly and after a few moments were the only the only thing visible in the all encompassing darkness.

:::::::

Bandits were pretty common in the Foosha village. Since military officials were corrupt enough to be bribed to look the other way, the villagers also often overlooked the minor offences since they feared retaliation from the bandits.

In a prairie, the bandits were drinking and celebrating their loot and a couple of teen girls and their mother were dancing around the fire for the entertainment of the bandits.

"We are gonna have some fun tonight, aren't we partner.", asked a black toothed bandit to the other.

"We sure are, brother.", answered the other bandit licking his lips salacious way.

The mother heard the bandits and ushered her daughters behind her while whimpering a little.

A kid entered the camp who looked about nine years old. The bandits shifted their focus and leered at the source of interruption of their conversation.

"Haven't your parents taught you not to wander at night, you stupid kid?", asked the black toothed bandit.

Itachi looked onwards not showing any emotions and caught the two bandits in a low level but horrifying genjustsu, nevertheless.

After a couple of minutes the bandits were left babbling.

"Please have mercy.", asked the bandits grovelling on the floor.

"There is no mercy for the damned.", replied Itachi and broke the necks of the bandits.

Itachi looked towards the mother who was trying to shush her two daughters and motioned her to follow him.

"Thank you, Luffy-sama.",said the mother genuinely feeling thankful and tried to show her emotions by hugging Itachi only for the image of Itachi to fade into darkness.

"We must depart.", said Itachi from a couple of feet away standing stoically.

:::::::

Itachi had gained immense respect from the denizens of the Foosha village due to his vigilantism. Itachi didn't mind the small robberies but every time the bandits went too far, Itachi took the mantle on himself to help the villagers. It was only a little but Itachi felt a little like he was helping out his old village Konoha by helping out the Foosha village.

The next day, something out of the regular schedule happened.

Apparently, a pirate ship had landed on the sea port. Looking at the flag, Itachi deciphered them to be the red hair pirates. They were a group of pirates who were climbing the ranks of pirates a quite a fast pace.

:::::::

Itachi stood in the corner while silently monitoring the pirates who were getting drunk off their asses and partying like there was no tomorrow. Since they were not really hurting anyone Itachi let them be.

"So Luffy, will it be the usual.", Makino the bartender and owner asked for his order.

Itachi nodded in the affirmative by nodding his head while looking towards the pirate crew.

Itachi continued to eat his lunch while following the etiquettes while the pirate crew ate chicken straight from the hand while gripping the leg. Thinking about it, itachi thought he must have looked quite the odd sight to the pirates.

A group of armed men entered the bar. Itachi noticed the bandit leader Higuma among them.

Higuma was demanding some sake which apparently the pirates had finished the stock of in the bar.

Itachi was ready to act if the bandits went overboard or decided to physically assault any of the villagers. But in the end the altercation only ended up between the pirate captain, Shanks if Itachi guessed correctly and the bandit leader.

"Higuma was getting too out of control",Itachi thought and it was time for him to disappear. Last night's incident and that coupled with Higuma's bragging that he had a bounty of 8 million beri and he had killed 56 people, cemented the departure of Higuma from the world in Itachi's mind. The next time Higuma came back to the village would be his last.

:::::::

It was the couple of weeks later and the bar was empty and only Itachi and Makino were in the bar.

"So the pirates have been gone a long time Luffy. Do you miss them?", asked Makino.

"I don't know personally know them, so I don't hold an opinion.", replied Itachi.

"AHHhhhh!, stop acting like an adult so much. Kids like you should be screaming and playing outside at this age.", Makino replied.

"The quota of childishness has been compensated by you Makino-san", replied Itachi replied.


	2. The will of D

Higuma entered the bar and Itachi's mission was on.

"We don't serve barbarians here.", Itachi replied not really looking up from drinking his tea trying to anger the leader.

"What did you say, you little bitch.", Higuma said angered to the point where some of forehead veins appeared.

Rather than replying Itachi looked up and raised one of his eyebrows and gave the two finger come at me sign.

Higuma went berserk at having his authority questioned by some unknown punk kid and lunged at Itachi.

Itachi used his feet as a pivot and used the momentum of Higuma against him and spun him around knocking him out cold against the table.

The other bandits saw this as a sign and they too took out their weapons and lunged at itachi.

Itachi's eyes turned crimson for a second and the bandits dropped as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Deactivating his sharingan Itachi looked towards the bartender and said,"It would be wise if you would tie these guys up Makino san before they regained their senses."

Itachi motioned for her to do so and picked up the leader and dragged him out of the bar which would have looked weird to Makino if she were not to busy tying up the other bandits.

Itachi had a vague idea on what to do with Higuma. Itachi had been doing some side along bounty hunting for years. He had hidden his earnings beneath a broad in his house. Despite not knowing how to spend this money, he had quite a collection going.

Itachi made several hand signs in quick succession and a shadow clone who looked like and older version of Itachi appeared next to him. He handed him the bandit leader and quickly ordered him to collect the bounty on his head.

The clone took off and went on to the job ordered to him. When Itachi returned he saw Makino had gathered quite a few people including the pirates.

When he entered all the eyes were on him.

"Luffy san, I was worried that the leader had kidnapped you and perhaps taken you hostage when i was not looking.", Makino cried, a lone tear falling off her face.

Itachi shook her head denying the inquiry and not bothering to reply further as if the head shake alone explained everything.

"Damn kid, you had everyone worried.",adressed Shanks to Itachi and tried to bonk him over the head to which Itachi responded by simply turning his head a little sideways to avoid the hit.

"So what's your name kid? I have seen you around town almost every time we are here.",asked Shanks in genuine curiosity.

"Monkey D. Luffy.", replied Itachi stoically.

"Monkey D. Luffy hmmmm. Where are your parents kid?", asked Shanks.

"I do not know.", replied Itachi in such a fashion that those that heard those words felt a sense of loss. Itachi felt the irony and felt sad thinking of the fact that in his previous life, he killed his parents and in this life he had none. Perhaps it was karma.

Shanks looked towards Makino who suddenly answered on Itachi's behalf,"Shanks sama, Luffy was left here by Vice-Admiral Garp here to be looked after while he was busy. Garp san visits often to meet with him."

As this piece of information was dropped, silence descended on the entire bar.

Eventually Shanks broke out his silence and said to Itachi,"Don't be always so serious kid. You must enjoy yourself, when you have the chance."

"I will laugh like you, when the people of this world stop the hate and the people like them…"motioning all around towards the village.."don't have to scared in the company of those who call themselves dragons all the while enslaving those whom they rule over."

"They claim that we filthy the air by being in their presence.",Itachi said while making a shallow cut on his hand and making some blood gush out.

"But can they really claim that their blood is any different from this one. All is red; and from dirt we came and to dirt we shall return."

At the end of his impromptu speech, Itachi looked towards the rest of the bar and realised he had inadvertently expressed his real thoughts.

"You really put a damper on things, don't you kid", Shanks said.

Itachi said nothing and turned around and got ready to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Looking back Itachi saw Shanks once again and Shanks took his hat off and put it on Itachi's head. Confused as to what was the significance of the hat, Itachi looked towards Shanks inquisitively.

Shanks just kept on smiling and quietly said so that only Itachi could hear it,"The will of D. Perhaps you can carry it, when this mortal flesh fails." pointing towards his own body.

Not really understanding the significance of the hat, Itachi simply nodded stoically.

:::::::

Soon after the pirates left. Itachi felt that Shanks was somewhat like Naruto, uplifting the spirits of all those he passed by. But Itachi felt that his spirit was too forgone to be saved. All he could do was hope to save others, even if it doomed him along the process.

Garp returned some weeks later and told Itachi to pack up. Itachi did so as instructed. Despite Garp being a marine, who Itachi personally thought were nothing but the attack dogs of the Celestial dragons, Itachi somewhat acknowledged his Garp. Itachi was reminded of the 3rd hokage seeing the grey hair of the old Garp. The 3rd hokage, similarly to Garp tried to make the best of a bad situation and that in itself deserved some form of respect from Itachi.

"So where did you get the hat Luffy?", Seeing the piece of apparel strapped to his waist.

"It is the will of D.", repeating the words told to him by Shanks.

"A guy called Shanks gave it to me perhaps as a memento, i do not know.", replied Itachi.

Garp was frozen on the spot hearing those words and came out his daze only after a few moments.

:::::::

After walking for miles through the forest the duo finally reached a house.

"Dadan!, Get out here.",shouted Garp knocking on the door.

"Garp-san, give me a break already, Ace is already 10. I can't handle him much longer. Take him back", replied a woman who presumably was Dadan.

Itachi saw another boy, a little older perhaps than him, holding a bloody pipe and staring down at him.

Listening to the conversation Garp and Dada were having, Itachi decoded that Dadan was apparently part of the Mt. Corbo thieves and in the end Garp blackmailed Dadan and her subordinates to foster him.

After the conversation, Garp left Itachi at Dadan's. At dinner seeing the disproportionate amount of food laid out in front of him Itachi raised his eyebrow and looked at Dadan for an probable explanation.

"Don't look at me like that brat. We're already tired with the likes of you. If you don't like it here, you can go out and starve to death.", said Dadan in a grizzly fashion.

"This meat is from a buffalo Ace captured. He gives us some and that goes into our plates. Mountain robbers aren't exactly in shape, you know!",said Dadan.

Seeing Dadan, Itachi could agree that she wasn't in shape, but not in the manner she was obviously indicating. She looked like a grizzly man who had at some point in his life who had turned way too obese as far as heath was concerned.

"You will also have to work tomorrow!You will have to clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes and weapons, as well as rob, steal, swindle and murder people. And you must not tell Garp what you are doing here!", Shouted Dadan while bits of food spewed out of her mouth.

"You will get a bowl of rice and a cup of water a day. That is all you can have…Anything else you would have to get on your own."

Itachi nodded while internally doubting the mental health of this lady. He would be out most of the times anyway.

"Okay", replied Itachi stoically.

"You agree?You were supposed to cry!"Dadan exclaimed while simultaneously while dropping headfirst onto the table in truly humorous fashion.

After the dinner, Ace got up and ventured out of the house. Iachi took this as his queue and decided to explore the surroundings.

"Wait kid, where are you going?", shouted Dadan sounding a little concerned.

As soon as Itachi exited, he jumped and ventured into the forest. Seeing the different flora and fauna befuddled Itachi a little, since there were alligators, tigers and other sentient beings who were quite large, well larger than ones in elemental nations anyway.

For a moment he worried about the other kid Ace, since he was alone in the forest, but Itachi put this thought out of his mind since he had seen the kid with a bloody pipe and probably knew his way around since he was an older resident of Dadan's house.

After scoping out the forest fully, Itachi moved to the outskirts of the forest. While scoping out the outskirts, a stench pervaded an area in the map which Itachi remembered correctly was called the gray terminal. It was a massive junkyard.

Walking through the junkyard, Itachi saw people living in the junkyard picking up the trash and shifting through it trying to salvage it and perhaps make a penny. Seeing the people living like this made Itachi incredibly sad. It was as if he had ignored part of himself by ignoring the people suffering so close to his home.

"Help me!", an old lady begged Itachi and grabbed his legs. Instead of instinctually lashing out at someone grabbing them suddenly, Itachi gave her a little smile and grabbed a piece of bread from his emergency kit and offered it to the old lady.

"Thank you, my child. May god bless you.", said the old lady genuinely smiling.

Seeing the lady suddenly drop the piece of bread due to some tremors in her hand, Itachi felt even more dejected. She looked as if she close to her death bed and to die among the trash as well where you lived your life was perhaps the most gloomy Itachi could think of. There was no medical care here in the junkyard and the living conditions were so poor that it couldn't really be called living.

But seeing the people striving to live out even in such dirt poor conditions made Itachi made his heart a little a little less sad.

It started to pour heavily after some time. People began to run for cover from the rain in their thatched huts. Itachi kept standing in the rain looking towards the three moons that were visible in the night sky.

Despite being so close to the Goa kingdom's high town, there was a place like this in close proximity to it. Perhaps the nobles dumped their trash along with the people they considered below them in here, Itachi thought.

On one side of the spectrum you had the Goa high town, where the nobles lived and on the other you had the gray terminal which was their dumping ground, literally and figuratively.

A heart wrenching feeling came over Itachi and he felt so much despair that his eyes unconsciously morphed into the sharingan. Itachi suddenly jumped and started running and picking up speed he turned into a blur.

Returning to Dadan soaked, Itachi slept a dreamless sleep that night. Sacrificing his sleep, he made a plan on how to change the situation for the better.


	3. Free of all prejudices

For the lives of the the gray terminal to be uplifted from their current deplorable state, intervention was a must. Itachi ventured into the Foosha village to make some deals and some other arrangements.

Medical help and food security was the primary concern. Making deals with the mayor who was Woop Slap, Itachi made arrangements for the construction of a temporary settlement that included a tent city where the residents of gray terminal could be moved to. The permanent settlement would be another village that would also have to be constructed from scratch but the tent city and supplies would suffice for now.

"Your intentions are pure kid but castles are not made of dreams. Some serious cash backing would be required, for this is quite large endeavour. Plus nobody wants to go to the dump. Who would convince the people of that dump to move.",replied Warp.

"Leave that to me. You just do what i asked for, Warp-san.",Itachi replied and took out a package from his shirt.

"Here is the initial money to get you going.",Itachi replied.

The mayor looked stupefied at seeing the amount of money he was being offered.

"These are 21 million beri in total. These will be enough to get the project started. And don't worry about who to send to the terminal. Just forward me the supplies. I will get you more capital once I procure it.",replied Itachi grimly.

The mayor looked shocked at such a selfless act. A lone tear began to fall from his face.

"You know Luffy, I always knew you were someone unique. In this dog-eat-dog world, you have decided to build a dog shelter.",said the mayor with wavering voice and then started to laugh like a maniac.

"Someone has to look after the little guys.",replied Itachi simply giving the old mayor a small smile which had become so rare that it even shocked the mayor and he was left speechless.

:::::::

A week later, the denizens of the gray terminal woke up to a different morning. A line that zigzagged along the junkyard, but so great in length that it dwarfed even the tallest pile of junk in the gray terminal had formed.

Ace and Sabo seeing the commotion asked a random guy what was happening.

"A guy is giving out food and medicine for free. Get in line kids before it runs out.", replied the guy sounding a little too gleeful.

Ace and Sabo looked at him dubiously.

"Let's go, Sabo, we will check it out.",Ace said. Running as fast as those legs could take him, Ace ran to the front of queue.

"What are you doing here, Luffy. Dadan has been looking for you for days", demanded Ace seeing none other than Itachi there.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, promptly ignoring Ace and continued to distribute soup and bread to the residents.

"What does it look like. Extra hands would be appreciated.", replied Itachi after a moment.

Ace and Sabo reluctantly agreed and went on to do so.

Itachi continued to distribute the goods until there was none left.

Itachi then jumped on the table and began to address the audience.

"I am free of all prejudices, for i hate everyone equally.",Itachi smiled at the joke internally.

"The history of the past is but one long struggle upward to equality. One that sadly hasn't been achieved, yet. We have fought for it since the dawn of time and would continue to do so, for the minuscule chance that our children may live in a more free world than we did.", Itachi said.

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals. By that logic, you have and character so unbreakable that even the stench of this place can't break it. I have seen some of you, helping your fellow man, even in these dire times when you had to scrounge for every little piece of junk just to survive.",Itachi said feeling sad at the at the conditions of gray terminal.

"They claim that we filthy the air by being in their presence." pointing towards the high town.

"Will you love with me, without prejudice, for i love everyone equally.",finished Itachi.

His speech was met a thunderous applause and some people even had tears in their eyes. Itachi explained the relocation plan to the residents and was met with a positive response from the majority.

Some of the unsavoury elements like the thieves and pirates decided to stay here since their livelihood depended on cheating and robbing each other after. And proximity to the rich was a necessary aspect of their livelihood, they decided to stay.

:::::::

Seeing the blunder that Itachi had made by ignoring a problem so close to his own home, Itachi realised that he needed information which could only be procured from the heart of the high town. He knew the basics since he read the news every day, but he had been oblivious to certain topics of information such as the exact geography, history and other vital aspects of the world he currently decided. The news was also often biased since the media was controlled by the world government.

It was time for an infiltration mission in the heart of the Goa kingdom.

:::::::

Raiding the Libraries of the nobles of the Goa kingdom, Itachi came across various topics which were unknown to him beforehand. Itachi had to filter out the bullshit propaganda from the information.

The world was split into 4 oceans where the majority of the population liked on various isles and archipelagos-East, West, North and South Blue with a supermassive continent called Red line the ran around the circumference of the world acting as the prime meridian of the world. The grand line was an equator ocean current which divided the world into the north and south while red line which towered thousands of metres above the ocean dividing it further into east and west, hence forming the 4 blues. The grand line was surrounded by the calm belt on both sides which had no winds and was filled with sea kings and other gigantic monstrosities of the world. The rest of the information was highly redacted and Itachi had to use conjecture to fill the various gaps in. Perhaps the information had been regulated by the upper echelons of the world nobles.

Only the east blue had been completely mapped and the rest were only partially mapped. The west blue was the most unknown of the four oceans where Shanks had originated from, if Itachi remembered correctly.

After sorting out this mess of grey terminal, he had to venture out into the oceans if he wanted to bring about some change into the world.

Despite there being thousands of books in the library of the nobles, Itachi only looked at the essential info. One needed to see the people, to judge what their sufferings were and one could not learn that via books which were propaganda driven and highly redacted as it is. So after exiting the, library Itachi morphed into a noble via his genjutsu.

Itachi entered the royal family palace.

:::::::

"Who are you and how dare you enter the royal palace, you lower noble. I haven't seen you here. So, you must be from an off-shoot branch right?",Outlook III said to Itachi who was currently disguised as a noble.

Instead of replying crows flew from the silhouette and it was an Itachi whose dark robe bellowed behind him.

"You are not a noble. You are trash from the gray terminal, aren't you. Those rapists and thieves dare to come and steal from our high town."

Thinking back to the pains and trampled on denizens of the gray terminal, Itachi's eyes morphed to the three tome sharingan and further morphed into a pin wheel like pattern.

"What are you doing? No matter, soon those trash people will burn along with the trash they live in. Isn't it ironic."laughed Outlook in a maniac fashion.

"Tsukuyomi!", said Itachi in a barely a whisper but the effect was immediate.

Author's note: I am free of all prejudices, for i hate everyone equally. This is a quote by W. C. Fields. Basically, Itachi means to say that, Itachi hates someone not because they are rich, poor, human, fishmen etc., but because he hates them indifferntly. The love everyone was a twist on the earlier quote that i thought that was witty at the time.

Someone asked how Itachi has chakra or the Sharingan in the one piece world. Here's my explanation. Itachi's soul reincarnated, and as he grew, his chakra network also started to expand via a central core. In my fic i am taking the soul as being synonymous with the chakra flame at the centre of the chakra network. And if you are wondering on how genjutsu is working on the people of the one piece world; this is my theory= [People of the once piece world have the potential to use haki. It is similar to an energy that exists in every living being. Just like how in Naruto's world genjutsu manipulates the chakra in the brain, genjustsu similarly affects the energy (that haki utilises)].


	4. Brothers in all but blood

Stepping out of the darkness and Itachi learned that the depths to which the nobles had fallen. There was going to be a visit soon by one of the tenryubito (or the world noble as it was dubbed) and the general consensus was that the gray terminal along with it's denizens were to be scorched from existence. Nobody among the high town was opposing such a preposterous and heart wrenchingly cruel plan.

It was as if the nobles of the Goa kingdom had been become so brainwashed from the propaganda that nobody cared for the common man who in-turn had no option but be trampled upon.

"You were right after all, tou-san… the curse of hatred truly is universal. It has even crossed over dimensions to follow me, here", said Itachi looking up towards the stars.

"What would you do Naruto, if you were in my stead. Where do I find the will of fire in this dark sinister world.", said Itachi .

:::::::

As soon as Itachi entered the the gray terminal, people started cheering for him. As he walked by, people gathered around him.

Itachi was flabbergasted by such a welcome. People came out their shacks and soon enough there was barely any space left around Itachi.

As he trekked on through the people, who were happy to see a glimpse of their saviour. Some tried to touch him as a blessing as if was the reincarnation of a saint who had come to end their sufferings.

Itachi jumped out of the crowd onto a high pole and gave the people a small smile and nodded his head once acknowledging them.

Only when the people dispersed that Itachi realised what a change his presence had brought upon the denizens of gray terminal.

Perhaps his darkness could help illuminate the hopes of the people. He would carry their darkness for them, so they didn't have to.

Suddenly he heard, a noise. Focusing on the sound of the scuffle and then following it to where it lead him, Itachi found the two kids (Ace and Sabo) trying to fight against the pirate crew Bluejam but were brutally being beaten by them. Once in a while Ace knocked one of the pirate crewmen with his pipe, but being surrounded on all four sides, it was pretty clear that it was just a game of cat and mouse for the pirates.

At having seen enough, Itachi jumped in the middle of the scuffle. One of the pirates lunged at him. Itachi slapped his hand aside and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. Eventually, all of the pirates were knocked out cold, with the only exception being the leader who was standing off to the side watching the proceedings.

At the quick disposal of his crew including Porchemy, the leader became a little apprehensive.

"Look kid, these little shits stole from me and I just want to know where these kids are hiding the treasure. It belongs to us. We are just trying to reclaim our rightful property. Plus that kid Sabo's father hired us get that little punk back.",said Bluejam a little too politely compared to his earlier tone he was using to order his crew around.

"What is the father's name?",asked Itachi.

"Outlook or something….He is a big time noble in the palace.",replied Bluejam in a slightly more threatening tone regaining some of his courage back.

On hearing Outlook's name Itachi lost some of his calm demeanour and his eyes turned crimson. Using a genjustsu, Itachi put the leader of the pirates to sleep.

Turning back, he saw Ace and Sabo take step back on seeing Itachi's attention on them.

"Do not worry. I don't covet any of the possessions you have managed to scrounge up.", Itachi told Ace.

Then turning his attention to Sabo, Itachi asked,"Was it true what he said about Outlook?"

Sabo then broke down and narrated his whole life story about how he was unhappy being a noble and how he disagreed with their ideology.

Itachi was left somewhat speechless at Sabo's resolve. Even while living among the propaganda, he managed to stay true to the ideal of hope and equality. Itachi felt humbled by the struggle of the small kid.

It was at this point, Itachi realised that it was this innocence and purity that he had to protect no matter what the cost was. And hope was one thing that not even the so called"gods" of this world could take way from someone.

After a little inquiry, Iachi found out that these kids were apparently scrounging up enough money toby a ship and sail off to become pirates.

"Do not worry, I will make sure that the pirates do not bother you can stay at Dadan's place along with Ace. They are a little rough around the edges, but their heart is in the right place.", replied Itachi trying to appease the kid who was crying his eyes off.

Sabo completely broke down and hugged Itachi. Caught momentarily by surprise, Itachi just patted his back. Ace stood at the side, all the while looking at Itachi as if he was puzzle he couldn't solve.

:::::::

The two kids had taken to following him, wherever Itachi went and despite the childish nature of their chasing game, Itachi had taken quite a liking to the moronic kids.

Itachi taught them some basic tai jutsu, so that they could at least defend themselves. Ace eventually warmed up to him too.

"It's 50-0, against Itachi, for both of us,Ace. How are you even doing this.", Sabo talked to Ace and then inquired Itachi.

:::::::

Ace reminded him a bit some of Sasuke's personality. Itachi booped him on his with two of his fingers, and gave him a little nudge as he used to do so with Sasuke.

"Where did you two get ahold of the sake.",asked Itachi

"He stole it from Dadan for this special occasion.",replied Sabo cheerfully.

Itachi was moved by their little ceremony of drinking a cup of sake and deciding that they were sworn brothers, now. Itachi decided to honour their ceremony, because he could see the pure innocence and honesty reflected in their eyes despite their naivety. Itachi couldn't turn the two idiots down.

Author's Note: Somebody said that Itachi was too op. Itachi being op is his thing. I can't really imagine him being weak. Even as a kid he could kick ass. But you must remember that this world has people like the Yonko who can one hit k.o. entire islands if they wanted to. So Itachi is pretty high on the power scale, but we have yet to what would happen if he was faced with the one of the yonko, or one of the stronger warlords like like big mom, or black beard.


	5. Burn baby burn

Soon enough, the resettlement was successful. Itachi had to raid the coffers of the nobles a couple of times to meet up the monetary requirements for doing so, but in the end the operation was met with a positive result.

The dumping site was converted into, just that; a dumping site. It became uninhabited just like it should have been. Itachi thought it was best to let the nobles fester close to their own filth.

Soon enough, the burning day had arrived.

The nobles had contracted the bluejay pirates to plant certain explosives and gunpowder to scorch the grey terminal of the map. The Bluejam pirates being the lazy shit they were; inturn had contracted 20-30 people from the tent city, who were strapped for cash due to the new resettlement and wanted to make a quick buck.

Itachi was at the shore overseeing Sabo's new boat paddling skills who had the brilliant idea that to become successful pirates one needed to learn how to properly steer a boat.

Suddenly looking back, Itachi saw the flames start to pillar to a height of hundreds of metres. Itachi promptly ignored it, as resettlement was already done, so no one was there. But from that direction, suddenly cries for started emanating.

Itachi started running towards the cries. While running, Itachi made a few quick hand signs for the sunshin jutsu and his speed increased exponentially and turned into a blur.

Itachi jumped into the fire of the gray terminal without thought. After some quick searching, Itachi came across Dadan and Ace who were cornered by the bluejam pirates. Itachi had almost swore at the shear stupidity of their actions.

"What are you two doing here. When you see a fire, you run. You do not stand in the middle of the fire and make a stand.", Itachi lectured Ace.

"They said that, that they would pay me treasure, if I did what they said. But it was a trick. They wanted their treasure back. I was trying to scrounge up some money for the pirate adventure.",Ace replied in heavy breaths trying to explain the situation. Itachi couldn't really expect more logical thinking from a kid but this was too much.

Turning his eyes to Dadan, and asking the unasked question,"Don't look at me like that punk kid, I was making sure these little shits didn't rob or kill him. I was looking after him."

"Get out of here, I will take care of them.",Itachi said to Ace and Dadan. Itachi said.

"How do you suggest we do that, you smartass; incase you didn't know..",Dadan gestured around her.,"We are surrounded by fire."

Itachi made some quick handsigns in quick succession and a shadow clone appeared next to him.

Dadan's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes looking at the clone and her jaw comically dropped to the floor.

"Follow him, he will get you out.", Itachi said and ordered the clone to do so.

Itachi looked to the sky and the fire that was scorching the area as if trying to reach the heavens themselves. He put his palm for foward and some ash landed on it.

Itachi channeled some some chakra and jumped as high as he could and switched to his sharingan vision. Even after using the sharingan Itachi managed to spot one two dead bodies. The rest was too difficult to see.

Suddenly, Itachi felt a thing he had not felt since he had been born into this world. It was as if a large wind jutsu had been used. A massive gust of wind appeared extinguishing some of the fire and opened up a path leading up to a ship. Focusing on the ship, using the sharingan, Itachi tried to see who the indivisuals were onboard the ship.

Itachi barely caught the glimpse of a guy with a tattoed face carrying a kid in his hand.

Suddenly as if feeling his gaze upon him, the guy turned to see directly in Itachi's direction and the guy gave Itachi a small smile. Soon the air distortion and the distance proved too much and the the silhoutte of the guy disappeared from Itachi's view.

The fire came back with an even greater ferocity after the wind disappeared.

Doing some hand seals, Itachi released a water stream from his mouth clearing a path for his own escape.

Itachi quickly made his way out of the gray terminal and to Dadan's place to check up on Ace's condition.

:::::::

When he reached there, he was met with Dadan's subordinates who looked quite distressed.

"Luffy-sama, the villagers are saying that the tenryubito ship fired on Sabo's fishing ship while he was goofing around and apparently they are saying that he is dead.",said one of Dadan's subordinates.

On hearing this Itachi stumbled backwards and had to supported by the people around him. Only after a couple of minutes did Itachi return from the daze he was in.

"Is Ace safe atleast?", questioned Itachi shakily.

"Ye-yes, Luffy-sama, they returned with you..", reffering to the clone "another you and are currently resting and recuperating from some of the injuries they received.",replied the guy Itachi had questioned.

Itachi entered the room where Ace was currently resting. Itachi sat next to Ace on the bed and petted him on the head.

"Only two of us left now Ace.",Itachi said to a sleeping Ace.

Author's note: So in case you are wondering the guy on the ship was Dragon. And the kid he was holding was Sabo. It happened in canon too.


	6. Puny God

As soon he stepped out, Itachi's eyes turned crimson and he activated the mangekyou.

Itachi turned into a dark blur and entered the royal kingdom. Itachi was looking for blood. It was easy to spot the tenryubito among the big procession that was happening.

All the commoners were bowing their heads to a central figure who held the chain of an animalistic looking man who was a slave. Two other slaves were present at his close proximity. The tenryubito was riding one of the slaves as if he were an animal.

Itachi suddenly jumped in front of the world noble and looked him in the eye.

"Did you kill the child?", asked Itachi in a deep voice.

"How dare you talk to me in such a tone, you filthy ingrate kid.",said the tenryubito Jalmack.

But Itachi was too pissed off to amuse anyone's bullshit. Rather than replying Itachi clenched his fist and threw an upper cut so hard that it lifted the world noble into the air and his resin bubble popped off.

Looking at the scene the people around were thrown into shock. Only after a couple of seconds did they react.

"He punched a tenryubito. Run, let's get away from here.", the people shouted in a panic and the mob dispersed so quickly and soon only the guards were present and the others had simply run away.

Itachi looked at the guards with his sharingan and the guards dropped as if they were puppets and their strings had been cut. Itachi then shifted his attention towards the tenryubito and asked again.

"Did you kill him?", asked Itachi and stepped closer to the world noble.

"Yo-you ca-can't hu-hurt me. If you do, you shall face the wrath of an admiral.",said Jalmack trying to reason with Itachi.

"I do not care.", Itachi replied and backhanded the tenryubito.

"I carry god's blood in my veins. How dare you challenge the heavens themselves.", said the world noble sounding angry.

"Not my god."

" I walk my own path in life and if the heaven stands in my way, then i will split the heavens, themselves.", said Itachi.

"And my hands have been stained with blood, even before my birth, what's a little more blood for me, even if it is of a fake god."

"Did you kill the child who in a ship this morning.", Itachi repeated the question all the while picking up the tenryubito by his collar.

"Yes, but he had raised a pirate flag. He had the nerve to cut in front of my ship. It was JUSTICE.",whimpered Jalmack.

It was all the confirmation Itachi needed.

"Susanoo", whispered Itachi.

It was if some primordial god had descended, a red phantasmal skeleton emerged encasing Itachi. Itachi picked up the tenryubito via his skelton hand and simply started squishing the tenryubito. Blood gushed out of all the orifices of the tenryubito and after a couple of seconds when Itachi opened the susanoo's fist, the unrecognisable body of the tenryubito dropped down.

A lone tear fell from Itachi's face thinking of the kid dreamed of becoming a pirate.

It started pouring heavily soon. It was as if the heavens themselves were crying and sharing Itachi's sentiments.

Itachi just stood there for some time, looking at the heavens as if trying to ask some unasked question.

:::::::

Itachi returned to Dadan's place after some time.

Dadan had woken up but Ace was still recuperating from his injuries.

Itachi walked in and saw a bandage wrapped up Dadan.

"I killed the tenryubito.",said Itachi and silence descended upon the house.

Dadan blew some smoke out the window smoking a cigar while looking out from the window.

"Probably soon, an Admiral will arrive. I will hold the marines off for some time. You gather up all the villagers and tell them what I did. And tell them to denounce my name and my actions. The marines will probably let them off if you do so.", said Itachi.

"Stop the idiot from shooting his mouth off to some marine, okay", said Itachi looking towards Ace.

"He's one treasure that I don't want stolen.", said Itachi and walked off.

Itachi booped the sleeping Ace on the head with two fingers,"It will be some time before we will see each other again, brother."

It was only after Itachi left that Dadan turned her face away from the window and looked at the door from which Itachi had stepped off. Her face was full of tears.

Author's note- Next chapter, we see Itachi vs an admiral.


	7. Mans not hot

Itachi only had to wait a couple of days on the shore for the marine's response. Itachi saw fleet of marine ships. Itachi got up from his cross-legged position.

Itachi stepped onto the water and waited for the attack. Itachi didn't have towait long. Itachi looked at the guy standing on top of the deck. Even Garp was there on one of the ships, but his expression was unreadable.

"Inugami Guren", the said a figure who was wearing a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appeared to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole.

A massive dog made of magma raced towards Itachi.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu", Itachi spoke while weaving hand signs too quick to follow and started moving as if skating on the water.

A volley of small fireballs were sent flying in an unpredictable manner towards the magma dog.

As soon as the two collided the magma over powered and absorbed the flames as if they weren't even there.

Itachi jumped away from the magma using acrobatic flips. After moving some distance away, he decided to try something else.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu", Itachi made hand signs quickly. Water rose from the sea and took the shape of a dragon. The dragon and the dog collided head on. Steam bellowed out from the collision and the two wrestled for dominance.

Despite the water dragon having a virtual limitless supply from the sea, the magma was overpowering the magma little by little.

Akainu jumped almost a fifty feet from the deck and landed onto the shore.

Itachi looked towards Akainu. The admiral was wearing a white jacket which the word "JUSTICE", written upon it. Itachi found it ironical.

"So, you were the one who killed the tenryubito. Even kids are becoming outlaws these days. You have shown power of fire, which could possiblly be explained by the use of fire fire devil fruit. But there exits no logia devil fruit that exists that could control water.",Akainu waited for Itachi to explain the phenomena.

All he got in response was silence.

"You have comitted the gravest of sins. If anyone on this island helped you, in to plan the assasination; then this entire island shall burn. That shall be the 'ABSOLUTE JUSTiCE' ",Akainu shouted the last two words and turned partially into magma.

Itachi showed no outward emotion but the gears in his mind were turning. The words 'devil fruit' stood out from the conversation. The ability to control magma was something only kekkei genkai users of his previous world were capable of. He would have to think about this later.

"What is your name, sinner?",sneered Akainu.

Itachi decided to answer the question as he was sure if he didn't then the villagers or Dadan could possibly be harassed or possibly tortured in order to find even a scrap of information about him.

"Monkey D. Luffy", said Itachi.

As if realising something Akainu's frown turned into a sinister smile.

"Aahh! now it makes sense, you are Dragon's son. Makes sense that your whore mother, whoever she was fathered by that ingrate of a man. I will purge your bad blood from the world. Looks like filth attracts filth, isn't it right?", Akainu said.

Itachi hadn't really known his parents, so getting angry over them was futile. Itachi simply stared at him and did not react in the slightest.

It was as if Itachi's silence angered Akainu face distorted to to a frown of anger.

Suddenly the magma dog zoomed through where Itachi had stood seconds before. Itachi avoided it but barely.

"Amaterasu", Itachi said and a wall of black fire appeared on the magma. A lone tear of blood

The flames of samadhi hit the magma head on and for moments the battled on for dominance, before the amaterusu flames won, out burning the magma.

Hearing the commotion, apparently a crowd had started to gather on the island. Itachi saw Dadan and his crew along with Ace watching the fight from the tree covers. Ace was trying shouting something at Dadan and trying to get out of his grip. Dadan didn't give in and held him with an iron grip, as Ace tried to escape his grasp.

Akainu seeing his attack burned down saw red and his anger rose to new heights. Akainu himself turned into magma. Akainu waved both of his hands A huge wave of magma appeared behind him. He rode on the magma as if agni himself had decided to descend onto the world.

The geography of the island itself had started to change. Land itself started to crack and fold.

Seeing no other option but the susanoo, Itachi summoned the ethereal warrior of the heavens.

The skeleton formed itself and muscles stiched themselves. The orange susanoo towered over the ships which fired canons at him but to no avail. Seeing the two clash together, people saw the gravity of the situation and started running for their lives.

The susanoo towered over Akainu but he was not detered. The two kept clashing and no one gave in. Akainu kept hitting the susanoo with haki empowered strikes which did nothing more than physically push it back.

Deciding the lives of the villagers mattered more than the Admiral, Itachi made the decision.

"Yagatama Magatama", Itachi said.

Three magatama bound together by a single, circular thread that formed either between two of the Susanoo's hands. The yagatama then once propelled towards the Akainu as each magatama became a separate projectile.

Magma was cut through and Akainu's magma body was cleaved in two.

Silence pervaded the battlefield. The marines were left befuddled.

Bubbles started erupting from the magma and Akainu dissolved in the magma and apeared fully reformed next to where the magatama had struck.

Itachi could see no possible answer except using the totsuga sword to seal the admiral to win the fight. But Itachi was unwilling to do so, as it was a punishment deserved only for the harshest of crimes. Itachi did so to Orochimaru seven headed snake form, only to save Sasuke from the cursed seal.

It became clear without further information about Akainu that Itachi could not win the fight, by knocking him out. Itachi used the only thing he could think of at the time.

The susanoo's hand picked up Akainu from the shore and chucked him as far as possible into the sea. As soon as Akainu made contact with the sea, his mgma body turned phsyically back to it's original form.

There was hue and cry aboard the marine ships and they started to steer off to save the admiral from drowning.

Itachi looked one final time towards where Ace and Dadan were gave them the shush sign by keeping a finger over his lips and gave a small smile.

Author's Note- Q Why would you make Itachi be Luffy? That doesn't sound right cause you can't just make the goofiest character in the story into something he is not. I would prefer to have Itachi be reincarnated in his own body.

A-While i love Luffy in the anime/manga, I wanted to take a more serious, more dark and grim approach on how it would work out. It's just an idea that came to me. At the end of the day it was just an idea that popped into my head and I decided to write a fic about it. No harm, no foul. It is your perogative if you want to read the fic or not.

What epithet or nick name should the marines use for Itachi. Leave suggestions in the reviews guys. Mugiwara or Straw hat is out of the picture for obvious reasons.


	8. The Borsalino Effect

East Blue-  
On an Unknown island, marine base-  
Garp downed another shot of sake, slammed the cup on the bar and looked at the marine. "One more, …. No," he shook his head before rubbing his face with his hands, "give me the whole bottle."

The marine subordinate,"Garp san,it's your third bottle already. You should pace yourself."

A gust of wind blew by and the window slammeded open.

"Bwahahahh, so why did you do it.?",Garp asked.

"Are you asking me Garp-san", asked the marine whimpering a little as if afraid to ask the question.

"No, get out. Leave me alone for the night. And close the door behind you.", Garp said.

As soon as the marine left, crows flew out from thin air and conjoined to form Itachi's figure.

"You didn't anwer me, kid.", Garp shouted and threw the sake bottle at Itachi.

Itachi craned his neck sideways and the bottle struck the wall behind him.

"Answer me damn it.", Garp asked furiously.

"He killed my brother.",Itachi replied in such a melancholy tone that anybody who heard it who be saddened.

As if a small puzzle had been solved in his mind, Garp's anger filled frown turned to a somewhat softer expression.

"If you would have said something like to bring world peace or something, I would have smacked you, boy. Bwahahahha",said Garp.

"Why?", asked Itachi genuinely curious.

"Listen kid and listen well, there may not be anyone else who tells you this.",said Garp.

"There is a reason I wanted you and Ace to be Marines. The world government, although corrupt, along with the warlords and the yonko are the only thing holding this fucking world together.", said Garp in a in a no nonsense sort of tone.

Garp suddenly walked upto a chessboard kept on a nearby table and put three chess pieces in the centre.

"Take one down and the world will be engulfed in chaos. I should have had this talk with your father before he went off and decided to start his own revolution.", explained Garp.

"Hmmm. How is Ace doing?", asked Itachi not really caring about the father he had never met.

"Same old, same old. Keeps going on and on about being a pirate.",said Garp waving his hand a little.

Listening to this Itachi's ever present grim expression turned into a smile.

"What will happen now?", said Itachi.

"Ahh, I sometimes forget that you are still a kid. wahhahha", said Garp and banged his sake glass over the table and spilling some over the table.

"The World government has put a bounty on your head kid, and not just any bounty, a billion belly bounty. There a flee on site order on you for all ranks for all ranks below vice admirals and instrustions to inform Headquaters at Marie Geoise and await furhter -0 has been assigned your case.",said Garp.

"The admiral mentioned Devil fruits. What are they. I could only find references, myths and rumors.",asked Itachi.

"Hahaha, let Akainu hear that. He got his ass kicked by a kid who didn't even know about devil fruits.", laughed Garp spilling some more sake.

They taked for a while.

"Where did all my sake go?", asked Garp.

Itachi looked at him for a moment before replying.

"I must leave.", said Itachi.

"Get your disguising skills up to game because you will need it kid.",informed Garp.

Itachi thought for a second and then took a page out of his old ANBU captain's book.

"Will this do?",Itachi wove some signs and used the henge no jutsu to turn into a perfect copy of a young Kakashi.

Garp's eyes bugged out of his eyes comically on seeing this and his sake cup flew out from his hand and hit an unsuspecting marine. One thing led to another and a full on comical fight was on Garp's base.

On seeing this, Itachi gave the old guy a smile.

"Keep the smile kid, looks good on you.", said Garp.

Garp's face suddenly turned grim and he said,"Next time if I am given the order, I will have to hunt you down."

Itachi nodded grimly.

"Take care of Ace. He is family. He is all I have at left.", said Itachi and crows flew out from his body and Itachi disappeared.

2 years later, unknown island

Grand Line-

A marine armada composed of marine ships were closing in on a tiny hilly island.

The seamen and petty officers chatted amongst themselves.

"Is it true that Monkey D. Luffy has been spotted?", said one marine to the petty officer.

"This time two admirals are being dispatched seeing the disaster of last time. It has been recorded as one of dark blemishes in marine history.",said the petty officer.

"He's a goner for sure this time.",said the marine smirking a litte.

"What are yo…", the petty officer stopped mid sentence and gave a scream so loud that all the attention was focused on him.

Suddenly the sky turned red with black clouds interspersed between them and an indescribable felling came over the marines.

Most of the marines froze on spot and a feeling of spikes being driven through their limbs was experienced by them. Some of the marines lost consciousness and some screamed so hard as if the pain was worse than death was being inflicted upon them.

Even the admirals were affected. Both, Akainu and Kizaru frozen due to the paralysis.

Akainu sprit his teeth and stabbed his own hand and the crimson sky turned back to normal. Blood dripped from his hand.

Word spread around quickly about the way to escape whatever hell the devil had spawned upon them, but most of the marines had simply passed out or were too far gone to be any use of in the fight.

"Oye oye oye, I was expecting things easy when I came to this island.",said Kizaru very slowly. Kizaru sported a similar wound to Akainu on his hand and was wearing a yellow striped with a marine coat draped over it.

"Stop your babbling. You should have already known that this was not going to easy.", sneered Akainu.

Akainu saw a figure standing on the cliff of the island and used a telescope to confirm the identity. As if feeling the gaze on him the figure turned his eyes towards him and suddenly as if the rug had been pulled from under him Akainu dropped on the deck unconscious.

"Oye oye oye, this is no time to be sleeping, Akainu-kun.",said Kizaru.

Kizaru's finger turned to a yellow hue and a beam shot out from his finger and skewered Akainu through the hand.  
Akainu didn't get up despite it.

"Looks like, I have to complete the mission then, alone. The upper management was pretty concise on the orders.",Kizaru said and kicked Akainu in the ribs just for the sake of it.

Itachi stood at the edge of the cliff. The marines had pursued him relentlessly. As if the bad blood had spilled over between the world government and Itachi. Anyone who claimed to have spotted him was eventually tortured and any drop of information regarding him was squeezed out of him, whether be it true or not.  
This had to end.

This time it looked like the marines pulled out all the stops. Entire warships had been summoned.

Itachi's eyes turned crimson and a wide spread low level genjutsu washed over the marine armada. It was easy to get out of using the standard chakra flare or pain induced escape. But since the people of this world were unfamiliar with genjutsu, so it still proved effective and the marine numbers were cut down significantly.

Itachi's three tomoe sharingan morphed into the mangekyou and he turned his head towards the leading ship upon which the Admirals were supposedly were.  
Itachi's saw Akainu's vision upon him. Their eyes met for a brief second.

Itachi whispered,"Tsukoyomi" and the effect was immediate.

After a few seconds, Itachi dropped on one knee and a tear drop of blood fell from his left eye.

Itachi heard a humming sound and looking towards the source and found a yellow beam of light hurtling towards him.

A skeleton hand formed behind him which samcked the beam and changed it's direction.

An explosion rocked the island blowing a gigantic chunk off the island.


	9. Why do we fight?

A cannon fired off from one of the marine ships and Kizaru stood on top of the cannon ball. As soon as the cannon ball struck the island, Kizaru converted into a beam of light.

"Think carefully on your choice, if you choose to fight, if you choose war… it is a path few turn from once the first steps are taken…it carries with it a terrible price and in the end you may find you have nothing left to sacrifice.",said Itachi to Kizaru in a grave tone.

Kizaru lost his lazy persona and turned serious. Kizaru gave slow laugh,"You broke the treaty. We were already at war."

Itachi look him in the eye.

"You manipulate whole civilisations… arrange decades of war… you are going to to tell me why?",said Itachi.

"The world is conflict. The empire is conflict. The world government is war made manifest. That is why it is perfect. I fight because that is what I was made to do…The pirates, the revolutionaries…they all understand the system only partially. They fail to understand the fundamental nature of the system…that it is conflict. Only through the fires of conflict shall a new…better world order rise from the ashes. Justice is conflict." ,Kiazru said too slowly.

"The people don't deserve this.",said Itachi.

"Who deserves what is irrelevant…what matters is…who has power.", said Kizaru. Horns blazed from the ships in the background among which some had caught on fire.

"This war will be fought forever.",said Kizaru and raised his leg which started to gain a yellow hue.

"I am a keeper of peace, not a soldier.", said Itachi.

"You started this, you can't back off now. You have been deemed you too dangerous to exist. So perish, will you.",said Kizaru and shot a beam via his leg.

"Amatarasu", Itachi said and the flames of samadhi erupted and Itachi bent on one knee as his eyes shed lone tear of blood.

A yellow beam of light shot out and collided with the flames sucked in the light .The darkness reigned supreme.

"Oye oye, looks like you can even suck in the light. But what can will you do if I do this.", Borsalino said.

Kizaru turned into a beam and bounced off the trees too quick for Itachi's sharingan to follow and a beam was shot from the direction where Itachi's back was turned.

The beam skewered Itachi's back.

"Beings die in war..that is the price that must be paid.",said Kizaru

For a second nothing happened and Kizaru gave and almost slow smirk which soon turned into a frown on seeing the figure disappear into the shadows. Kizaru used one of his fingers to skewer his other hand and blood dripped from his hand but nobody appeared in front of his eyes.

"I will end this war, alone if I have to.", Kizaru heard from behind his back. Kizaru turned back only for him to find nothing but fires that were erupting from some of the ships that had crashed onto the cliff.

"Looks like he disappeared into thin air.",Sengoku mused to himself. Kizaru pointed a finger at a nearby cliff and shot a beam towards it, seconds before it to incinerated into dust in a fiery explosion.

"Why you asked? …Because the survivors of the conflict come to understand the system more deeply…their understanding evolves…that is, purpose enough.",Kizaru said to himself.

:::::::

Tequila Wolf,

East Blue, 2 weeks later

The bridge country burned black flames igniting the massive bridge that was under construction for the past 700 years upon demand by the world nobles.

"What do we do captain, we have thrown sand, water; everything we can think of. Nothing seems to stop the fucking flames.",said the subordinate.

"I don't care if you throw the slaves in there; stop the fire or i will have your head.",shouted the captain.

Suddenly a black cloaked silhouette jumped in front of them. Only red eyes were visible which gave a mystical glow in the dark. As if struck by vertigo, the guards started falling as if affected by some intangible force.

The slaves which included several children and even elderly looked around them with a sense of dread.

The figure removed his hood and addressed the slaves who had started to gather around him.

"This is the flame of samadhi. Nothing can stop fire will burn for seven days and seven nights. It will burn this bridge to the ground.",said Itachi stoically.

Just when the slaves were about to panic, Itachi said,"Do not worry, use the ships of the guards to escape."

Itachi made a few hand signs and a clone appeared next to him.

"Lead them out of here.",Itachi ordered the clone.

"Follow him and you will have your freedom.",said Itachi.

Some of the slaves hesitated at first, but on seeing the flames turning the bridge to smithereens, they started to people started to rejoice as if the their source of their despair was being destroyed along with the bridge.

:::::::

Marine Headquarters-

Sengoku walked up and down waiting for the Gorusei to arrive at the scheduled meeting. Kong was also in attendance.

The 5 world heads of the world government entered and a somber atmosphere developed in the room.

"As you have been already debriefed, the mission was a catastrophe. Sakazuki has been comatose for a week. What is the progress. Has the CP-0 found any intelligence?", a Gorusei member asked.

"10 warships full of marines and no result. This are unacceptable standards. What do you have to say for yourself Sengoku? ",said Kong and motioned for Sengoku for an explanation.

"The target has proved himself to be a yonkou level threat.",said Sengoku.

"Unless we want the whole navy to simultaneously attack the said indivisual, a success is not guaranteed. Even if he does not control a portion of the new line, I recommend that the yonkou protocols be put in effect for Monkey D. Luffy.",said Sengoku to the grousei.

The grousei looked grim at the news and after some contemplation answered,"Officially you are to keep looking for the subject, but unofficially the search will go cold after some weeks. We already covered up the incident at the Goa Kingdom. Cover any more incidents regarding Monkey D. Luffy and seal it."

Sengoku looked a little uncomfortable at the order but nodded his head.

"Change the wanted poster too. Make the picture blurred. And get Sakazuki up from his beauty sleep. He needs to be debriefed."

"Don't look at me like that, Sengoku. Our job as Gorusei is to ensure world order and follow the orders of the tenryubito. But we do have some leeway on how we decide to pursue that order. We do have to bend the orders a little when the world order is concerned. Answer me, what are we to do if a tenryubito asked us to annihilate all the yonkou? Should we risk the control and stability of the world government for the whims of the tenryubito. The Gorusei may only be advisors for the tenryubito, but it is we who have to run the government in their stead. Unless you get explicit orders from us, you are to forget that Monkey D. Luffy ever existed.", said one of the 5 members of the Gorusei.

"This meeting is adjourned.",said the Gorusei.


End file.
